Mini Queens or was it Saviors?
by madammayor28
Summary: Post Curse. A year after the curse is broken, Regina and Emma are trying to add to their family. Snow is emotional, James is overprotective and Henry is…jealous? G!P story. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. **

**A/N: This is for the prompt suggested by DefendMyGirlsHonor: "I was wondering if you could write a one shot post curse g!p story. Where Emma and Regina are trying for another kid and Regina gets pregnant with twins. Maybe add a little of Henry being jealous (I hate how that kid treats Regina)if you did id be really thankful :)" Well, here you have it :D**

**A/N: Thanks to my friend 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for beta-ing this story. Love you babe!**

* * *

A pair of tanned hands wrapped themselves around the bedposts, knuckles turning white from the force of the grip while a pair of equally tanned legs wrapped around a pale but strong waist, the bed shaking under the movements of the two bodies grinding against each other.

Regina had her eyes shut tightly and her mouth hanging open, her back arching as her talented lover fucked her hard and fast. Emma's mouth was latched to the brunette's neck, ravishing the sweaty flesh with vigor.

Thank God Henry was with his grandparents; otherwise the poor boy would have been scarred for life by his mother's screams of pleasure "Fuck, Emma! Don't stop, I'm so close!"

Emma could feel the body beneath hers tensing in anticipation of sweet release "Me too, baby. Let's do it together…come with me, beautiful" She gasped out, her own need for release making her movements erratic and frantic.

After a few moments, twin shouts of ecstasy sounded in the otherwise silent mansion. Emma kept moving for as long she could, prolonging Regina's pleasure and well as her own. Spent, she collapsed on a heaving chest, her breathing labored and her body exhausted after a few rounds of hot, passionate sex with her true love.

"You…only…get better…each time" Regina said between gasps, trying to get hear heartbeat under control. She tugged Emma's head upwards, pulling her into a sweet, languid kiss. The blonde smiled into it, her ego boosted by Regina's words.

Gently as to not hurt her oversensitive girlfriend, Emma pulled out of her, settling on her back and pulling Regina to snuggle her side "I love you, babe" She said, turning head to kiss smiling lips.

Regina smiled every time she heard those words coming out of her Savior's mouth "I love you too, dear. Do you think it worked?" She asked, settling her chin on a strong shoulder.

"I surely hope so, love. I mean, four times in a row? It's virtually impossible to fail" She said with a somewhat cocky smirk, getting an eye roll in return.

Emma and Regina had decided that it was time to add to their family, thus the reason why they were having marathons of sex every time the brunette was ovulating. They were both happy to be able to conceive babies that were100% theirs, since Emma's had the right tool to get her pregnant.

They had broken the curse a year ago with true love's kiss, which was a surprise to everyone in town, except Henry of course. Because of this, aside from a few dirty looks, the threats to the former Queen were pretty none existent.

Three months after that, they had their first night together. Regina was surprised (in a good way) when she found out about Emma's…equipment. And boy was Emma good with it. It seemed that saving people wasn't the blonde's only talent.

A few weeks ago, while celebrating their one year anniversary, Regina had expressed her desire for more children, fearing she would drive Emma away. Her worried were not warranted though, since Emma had been excited at the idea.

A yawn escaped the brunette, making Emma wrap her arms around her "Let's sleep, baby. Just think; a week from now, we'll know if you're pregnant" she whispered, grinning.

Regina smiled back and nodded "Yeah, we will. Good night, dear" She said, snuggling against Emma "Good night, love" the blonde replied. With that, they both fell asleep, dreaming about cribs, baby toys and midnight feedings.

* * *

_One week later_

Emma was pacing back and forth in front of their suite, while Regina peed on a stick, literally. Tonight they would find out if they were pregnant or not, which made Emma both nervous and happy.

Regina came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, still not looking at the test in her hand. Emma stopped pacing "Ready?" She asked. Regina took a deep breath and nodded.

At the same time, they both looked down and stared at the white little stick, the word POSITIVE staring back at them. Everything went still in that moment; nothing but their breathing to fill the air.

Suddenly, a sob broke the calm atmosphere. Emma quickly embraced Regina and kissed her neck, her shoulders, everywhere her lips could reach "We did it!" She said, unable to believe it.

Regina laughed through her tears, lifting her head to kiss her love "We did; we're going to have a baby!" She shouted, laughing even more when Emma twirled her around.

That night, they made love slowly, unhurriedly, just basking in their love and awed that they had managed to create a new life. Sweet, loving kisses were exchanged and murmurs of love escaping their lips when they reached mutual release. They felt asleep wrapped around each other, both of their hands resting on Regina's still flat stomach, where their baby was growing.

* * *

_The following night_

Emma and Regina were having dinner with Snow, James and Henry, chatting about random things. The Charmings and the Queen had come a long way, prompted by the love they all felt for Emma and Henry.

After dishes had been cleared and they were enjoying a cup of hot cocoa in the living room, Emma cleared her throat "Mom, dad, kid. There's something we have to tell you guys" She started.

Snow frowned in concern "What is it, sweetie? Is everything all right?" she asked.

Emma nodded "Yeah, in fact, things are about to get even better. We, Regina and I, well…we're going to have a baby" She said, stunning the three across from them. All eyes turned to Regina who just nodded "Yes, I'm pregnant with Emma's baby" she said, beaming.

Two seconds later they both found themselves crushed in a hug by a crying Snow White "Oh my God, congratulations!" She said "Did you hear that, Charming? We're going to be grandparents again!" she said happily.

Charming smiled and went to pry his wife off his daughter and daughter in law and hugged them both "This is amazing news" He said, giving them a squeeze.

Suddenly, they all heard a door slamming upstairs. Emma sighed "Henry" she said, sharing a look with Regina. With a last glance at Snow and Charming, they went upstairs and knocked on the door "Henry, can we come in?" Regina asked, getting a faint "Fine" in response.

Inside, Henry was laying on his bed, hugging a pillow, a deep frown on his face. Emma sat next to him "Talk to us, kid" she said softly. Henry sat up and glared at them "There's nothing to say, you're having a baby of your own! You don't need me anymore" he said, his eyes tearing up.

Regina quickly cradled his face and looked deep into his eyes "That's not true, Henry. You are our son, too. Even though we don't share the same blood, you are my child as much as Emma's; you have been since you were three weeks 're not replacing you, baby. Love isn't something that can only be given in certain amounts. Just because we're going to love your brother or sister, doesn't mean that we will love you less. And he or she will love you too, will look up to you. Ok?"

Henry sniffed "But you're going to be busy with the baby and you won't pay any attention to me. And you're going to forget about me because this baby won't hate you like I used to. I'm sorry, mom!" He said, crying.

Regina pulled him onto her lap and cradled him like when he was a toddler "Listen to me Henry Daniel Mills-Swan. I will never be busy enough for you. You will be part of this baby as much as your ma and I will be. And I will never forget about you. A mother Henry, always love her children not matter what. I won't lie to you and say you didn't hurt me sometimes, but that's part of being human, and I did deserve some of it. No matter what you do or say to me, no matter what everyone tells you, I do love you. Even when you're a grown man with a family of your own, you'll always be my baby" She said, kissing his forehead.

He nodded and snuggled into her, hugging her tightly "I love you too, mom" he said, his crying subsiding. He turned to Emma "You too, Emma. I'm sorry for being such a wimp" he said with a blush.

Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair "Hey, don't worry about it. And I love you too, Henry" He said, getting a small smile in return.

After a moment he sat up and wiped his eyes "Can I name the baby?" he said hopefully, realizing that his mothers wouldn't stop loving him for anything in the world.

They both chuckled at that "We'll see, kid. Now let's go home" Emma said, guiding the other two downstairs. After another round of hugs and goodbyes, the Swan Mills made their way home.

Everyone slept peacefully that night, waiting for the day when they would welcome the new baby into the world.

* * *

_Nine months later_

To say these last nine months had been interesting would be a huge understatement. After being reassured by his mothers, Henry still had some doubts. Emma and Regina sensed this, so they decided to involve Henry in all the decisions.

Henry was happy to help; feeling better after helping pick the crib, paint the baby's nursery and shopping for clothes and toys for the baby. He no longer felt excluded or forgotten and in fact was desperate to meet his new sibling.

Snow had split her time between squealing happily about her new grandkid and buying half the store "He or she will need a lot of clothing, especially diapers. Better be prepared" she said to justify her craziness, though everyone could see right through her.

But what surprised everyone the most was Charming's attitude towards the whole thing. Since there wasn't a father in the equation, he took it upon himself to be the 'man' in their lives. He put together the crib when it arrived, childproofed the whole mansion and also his and Snow's apartment. He was constantly calling either Emma to ask her if they needed something in the house or Regina asking her if she was having any pains or sudden cravings. It was cute, disturbing and adorably annoying all at once.

What wasn't adorable though, were the words coming out of Regina's hospital room. She had been in labor for two hours when Whale told her it was time to start pushing. The brunette was not amused.

"Fuck! This fucking hurts!" she shouted, crushing Emma's hand under her killer grip. Emma didn't dare say anything though; afraid her girlfriend would kill her.

"Come on, Regina! One more big push!" Whale said, getting a laser glare in return. Regina pushed as hard as she could, a scream tearing out of her mouth. After a few seconds, a high pitched wail sounded in the room "It's a boy!" the doctor said, giving the scissors to Emma so she could cut the cord.

Passing the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned and checked, Whale turned to Regina "Okay, Madam Mayor. Baby number 2 is ready to get out" he said.

Silence.

Emma was the first to speak "Excuse me, did you just said baby number two?" she asked, holding onto Regina's hand tightly since her legs felt like jelly.

Whale hesitated "Yes, um…you're having twins. Didn't you know?" He asked. Regina narrowed her eyes "Of course we didn't you fuckwit! Why didn't you tell us so?" She asked, fuming at the good doctor.

"I thought you knew! Didn't I tell you about two heartbeats?" He asked, a little afraid. Regina could have murdered him on the spot "I thought you were referring to mine and the baby's! You should have been more specific!" She shouted.

The good doctor decided to shut up and after more screams and one or two curse words, the second cry of the night was heard "It's a girl!"

Once again, Emma cut the cord and after checking and cleaning both babies, they were passed to their brunette mother. Regina was crying softly, unable to believe this two beauties were hers "Hello, babies…I'm your mommy" she whispered, kissing both their foreheads.

A nurse approached the crying couple with a smile "So, what are the names of these little angels?" she asked. The couple shared a look and smiled back at her "Allison Renee and Spencer Alexander Mills-Swan" Emma said with a grin.

She looked at an exhausted and sleepy Regina and took the babies "Sleep, my love. We're going to be right here when you wake up" she said. The former Queen smiled sleepily and after kissing three of the four loves of her life, she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Henry and the Charmings went to meet the new baby, surprised when they saw two instead. After being explained what happened by a slightly refreshed Regina, they were happy at this new development.

Snow and Charming took turns with the babies, and then Henry was given the opportunity to hold them. Snow took like a thousand photos that day, but one in particular caught her eye.

Emma and Regina were sitting on the bed with Henry between them, with Henry holding the babies with the help of his mothers. Emma was staring happily at all her children and Regina was staring at Emma with all the love she felt for the blonde.

Snow smiled, happy that after years of bloody feuds and death threats, they were finally content with their lives. But most of all, she was happy that the woman that once taught her about true love, had finally found it in not one, but four people.

FIN.

* * *

**Hello again my dear readers! I hope you liked this story. **

**As always, enjoy and review. **


End file.
